A Stone Boy
by umbrella0326
Summary: Enraged Karofsky locker checks Kurt near the end of the school day. But an emotionally broken Kurt collapses after it happens and doesn't move. Karofsky faces his actions as he tries to help Kurt come back to his normal self. This story takes place in Season 2, just before "Furt." Rated T. I do not own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Karofsky was on a mission. School had ended and there were very few students left in the halls. Those very few who remained recognized that look on Karofsky and avoided him at all costs. No books, no notebooks, no football gear satchels in his possession, he was tearing down the halls of McKinley High School. With a terrifying scowl on his face, David Karofsky was particularly angry that day. He noticed Sam Evans' curvy and inviting ass at the drinking fountain earlier that day and it burned a fire in him. It came close to replacing his lusting image of Kurt Hummel. He had to complete his mission of doing whatever it took to stop the battle in his head.

.

Kurt Hummel was ghosting down the halls of McKinley High School. With his iPhone in one hand, and a heavy, black satchel draped over his other shoulder, he was barely conscious as he aimlessly walked towards the student parking lot. The _daily_ locker checks and _hourly_ name calling were both taking its toll on Kurt, both physically and emotionally. Kurt was visible to the very few students who remained in school, but he was dead inside.

.

Karofsky rounded the hall, nearing the student parking lot, and saw the one person he didn't want to see, very slowly approaching him – Kurt Hummel. The late afternoon sun drained through institutional windows and hopeless breezes died in the hallway where they were. But all he saw was Kurt. And then, rage. Lust. All he could see was rage and lust and Kurt. And then…a target.

.

Kurt had taken a wrong turn, away from the student parking lot doors. He was lost – lost in so many ways…..

.

Karofsky was nearing his target. Dark, tunneled eyes focused on one angelic boy…..

.

WHAM!

.

Karofsky successfully completed his mission and barely slowed down to do it, a small, cruel smile on his face. Kurt was easily grasped by Karofsky's meaty hands and slammed into a row of lockers. Karofsky took one glance back as he witnessed Kurt careening and then slamming into a row of lockers. The Piece de Resistance was when Kurt then collapsed onto the floor.

Karofsky kept walking away. But something told him to look back again. Having progressed about four or five more steps, he came to a complete halt.

Kurt was still crumpled on the floor…..and not moving.

.

Kurt was dazed, staring at absolutely nothing, from ground-level. His eyes were open, but as the cliché-ridden phrase goes, nobody was home.

.

Karofsky eyed the amazing boy from about fifteen steps away. Kurt still hadn't moved. Karofsky, eyes slightly narrowed, took a step towards Kurt. And then another. And then another…..

.

Kurt was lost. A red and very black shadow was slowly approaching in his peripheral vision, but that's all it was. A shadow.

.

Karofsky was now about six steps away, when his eyes bulged and pulse quickened. Kurt was slumped on the floor, slightly lying on his right side, legs partially curled underneath him. His head was on the floor. His arms dangled across his body and on the floor. Karofsky's breathing stopped suddenly and he ran the last six steps to Kurt.

.

Kurt was aware of a very large and worried presence near him. But he couldn't focus on anything. Kurt had completely disassociated himself from the world and didn't recognize the scared person in front of him. All he could see was red and fear.

.

Karofsky took in the damage he could see. Here laid the beautiful, fragile boy Kurt Hummel, broken and semi-conscious. Massive amounts of guilt flooded his brain and made him slightly dizzy. He looked around. They were completely alone. The student parking lot (and escape) was to his left. The gymnasium was to his right, complete with the boys locker room (and one haunting memory) through the gym. An idea took over.

.

Kurt suddenly found himself not looking at the floorboards anymore. His world was a jumble of red, a poster for the Cheerios, red again, the ceiling. Then, he felt a hand cradle his head back in position. He saw red again. He tried his best to focus. All he could see was red and a big, black "M."

.

Karofsky's only impression at this point was that Kurt needed help. He'd carefully and gingerly scooped up Kurt in his arms, leaving Kurt's satchel and phone on the floor. Turning left takes him out of school and into the real world. Turning right takes him to an empty, emotionless gymnasium and The Locker Room. He knew what he had to do.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt could only see a jumble of things. Harsh, fluorescent lights, a red coat, hardwood floors, more bright lights, a worried face. He was just slightly bouncing up and down, but only gradually realized he was being carried diagonally across a gymnasium. He didn't know who was carrying him or where he was going. But Kurt was beyond fear, beyond terror, beyond anything to make him feel anymore. It had been slammed out of him.

.

Karofsky was scared. Kurt had his arm around Karofsky's neck, limply, barely hanging on. Kurt wasn't very heavy as Karofsky carried him across the gymnasium.

_Kurt, please, snap out of it!_

Karofsky held onto Kurt even tighter, not caring if it hurt Kurt. He was in protector mode and was determined to fix this situation. He knew the locker room had what he needed and was heading right towards the place with Kurt that haunted his memories. But Kurt needed help. Memories be damned.

.

Kurt's head fell against whoever or whatever had possession of him.

.

Karofsky noticed that Kurt's head fell limply along Dave's broad chest. It made Dave feel good on the one hand, but bad on the other. Kurt had resigned to Dave's care, and it felt good to have the beautiful boy in his arms, with his head on his chest. But, Kurt was in trouble and it was all caused by Karofsky.

_What have I done?_

.

Kurt saw out of the corner of his eye that they were approaching a brown door. His body was shifted a little as his possessor opened the door and entered into another dimly lit hallway. The shift from bright lights to much lowered lights confused him, but didn't scare him. Kurt was numb. Way, way too numb.

.

Karofsky entered the locker room. Rows and rows of ordinary, red lockers with narrow wooden benches occupied the room. They were completely alone. He carried Kurt to the far end of the locker room, where the injury benches were located. The injury benches were the same height as the other benches, but were much wider. One could easily lie down and stretch out on these injury benches and Kurt was definitely injured.

Karofsky walked over to one and gently placed Kurt down, cradling his head. Kurt simply looked broken as Karofsky towered over him. Karofsky was worried….and fighting off tears.

.

Kurt was now staring at a ceiling. He didn't know where he was or why he was there. Ordinary, incandescent bulbs hung from the ceiling and red occupied his peripheral vision. But to his right, he began to recognize a tall, very large figure. The figure wore red and a black "M", but he still couldn't make out who or what it was.

Kurt wriggled a little under the hard wood, but otherwise made no move to sit up, get up, or protect himself in any way. Bluntly put, he was at the mercy of whoever carried him here. He now realized he was carried wherever he was, but didn't know why.

.

Karofsky nervously looked around. He didn't know what to do. Kurt's normally meticulous self was a mess – delicate white shirt untucked, pants hiked up to his calves, his eyes staring up and absolutely nothing, mouth closed. Sympathy and guilt nearly bowled Karofsky over.

_I bet he's thirsty._

Karofsky left.

.

Kurt was still dazed and he made no effort to right himself. His head began to slowly flop from one side to the other. He didn't know why. It just flopped of its own accord, apparently. When he had completed about four revolutions of his head, he saw that same red large presence sit down near his right arm, a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. Kurt stopped, looking at the figure. It was a man.

.

Karofsky was sitting down right beside Kurt. He took another look at Kurt but found it was getting harder and harder to look at Kurt right now. This wasn't the Kurt Hummel that he had grown to admire, hate, lust after, and finally, envy. He couldn't stand seeing Kurt like this and needed to help any way he could. He lowered his right hand to Kurt's face.

.

Kurt felt a hand cradle the back of his head. Slowly, gently, his head was being raised. Automatically, he pulled his arms back and was able to prop himself on his elbows. He looked forward, but not at the red man. He then felt something hard on his lips. A cup.

.

Karofsky put a plastic cup filled with water to Kurt's lips, a quiet suggestion to drink. Kurt kept his eyes forward, but slightly opened his mouth to accept the water. Kurt finally did. Karofsky smiled just a bit.

_Please come back, Kurt._

.

Kurt felt cold liquid on his lips and finally, his tongue. Water. He drank and drank until the cup was empty. The water felt good. He felt the cup being pulled away. He wanted more.

.

Karofsky set the cup aside, but still cradled Kurt's head. Kurt very slowly turned his head, still cradled by Karofsky, towards him. Kurt's eyes narrowed as he tried to focus. For the first time in several minutes, he heard Kurt speak.

.

"Kuuuurosskyyy…" Kurt muttered.

Dave's heart was breaking.

.

Kurt finally recognized who was taking care of him. It was his nemesis, David Karofsky. But, he wasn't terrified or grateful or anything. He was…nothing.

.

Karofsky smiled a little at Kurt.

"Kurt?" Karofsky asked. "Kurt?"

.

Kurt heard his name being called. The words invaded his brain and he saw Karofsky's lips move, but didn't make the connection that the words were coming from Karofsky's lips. Gradually, he did recognize them and responded.

"Kuurskyyyy." Kurt mumbled. "Karofsky." Kurt said, a little stronger.

.

Finally, it was time for normal conversation to take place. Kurt had recovered enough and Dave's anxiousness began to subside.

.

"Kurt? Do you want more water?" Dave asked protectively.

Kurt regarded him for a moment, before responding by nodding. Karofsky gently led Kurt's head back down to the injury bench and ran off to get a refill.

Karofsky was back in record time. He cradled Kurt's head to an upward position and found it a little easier to pull Kurt's head up. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows a little easier and tried to pull his hand up to handle the cup. But his hand wasn't quite reaching the cup.

Karofsky simply ignored Kurt's attempts and held the glass to Kurt's lips. Kurt nearly drank all of the water in one gulp before closing his lips off and pulling his head to the side, a sign that he'd had enough water. Karofsky set the cup down to the side, still cradling Kurt's head.

Kurt finally looked up and was better able to focus on his protector.

"Karofsky." Kurt said.

"Yeah, it's me." Karofsky replied, sheepishly, "You couldn't get up out there in the hallway. So, I carried you into the boy's locker room and let you rest a little before I gave you some water."

Kurt mulled these words over in his brain before saying the words that could break David Karofsky's heart….

"I thought you wanted to kill me."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Karofsky stared at Kurt for just a second before his head dropped. His hand was still propping up Kurt's head but he couldn't face Kurt any longer. Specific thoughts ran a mile a minute in his head until they became a jumbled mess of shame, guilt, fear, and ultimately, responsibility.

Tears threatened to fall along his strong, full jaws. He started to shake a little. The passion in that moment forced Karofsky to revert to a child-like state. He just sat there like a child who just got caught stealing from the candy jar. He still dutifully held Kurt's head, but Kurt no longer really needed it. And Kurt didn't fight it and didn't know why either.

Simply put, both boys were stunned by their respective actions and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Karofsky started to hum. At first, it was just a series of tentative, low rumblings that could've been interpreted as whimpers. But gradually, Karofsky began to hum a song.

The humming was low and melancholy. Yet beautiful. Kurt watched this massive, terrifying bully, one hand cradling his head while the other dangled in Karofsky's lap. The song Karofsky was humming took on a life of its own as Kurt listened. The song had a slight arc to it and then dipped low again for the bulk of the tune. Kurt, fascinated, watched and listened.

Kurt couldn't help but fall in love with the sad song, but was amazed at Karofsky. He'd never seen Karofsky this…vulnerable before. To his knowledge, nobody had.

Karofsky kept humming as if nobody else was in the room. The humming went on and on, with an excruciating longing to it. It almost brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

Quite unexpectedly, Karofsky stopped humming.

Silence….

"That was beautiful." Kurt quietly said. "What is that song?"

Karofsky kept his head down, fighting off tears, fighting off himself.

"It's the theme song to a 1980s movie called 'The Stone Boy.' The movie is about a boy who goes hunting and picking peas with his older brother, and accidentally shoots and kills his older brother. But instead of running home to tell his family, he just finishes his chores." Karofsky softly replied.

Karofsky pauses. Kurt suspects Karofsky isn't finished explaining, and he's right.

"The movie," Karofsky says, "is about how loved ones recover from a tragedy … to learn to love again."

Karofsky slowly raises his head and looks at Kurt. Kurt is devastated to see the anguish in Karofsky's eyes, the tears that are almost ready to fall.

"Do you hum that often? It's beautiful, but kinda sad." Kurt gently asks.

Karofsky studies Kurt for a moment, keenly aware he still is cradling Kurt's head. He's tempted to stroke his fingers in Kurt's fine yet disheveled hair, but correctly holds back.

_That would probably freak Kurt out._

"No." Karofsky sadly replies, "Only when I'm …sad."

Kurt is suddenly uncomfortable and angry. His bully, the one who tormented him for nearly a year now, is not allowed to ask for compassion from his victim. Not at all!

Kurt starts to sit up, pulling out of Karofsky's grasp, getting Karofsky's full attention. Kurt plans to sit beside Karofsky, but a wave of dizziness slows him down. Kurt falls slightly to the side, resting on his arm, until he's ready to sit up.

Karofsky, still in protective mode, reaches to steady Kurt as he's falling to his side, but Kurt forcefully pushes his hand away. Kurt eyes Karofsky warily and Karofsky drops his hand, but forces his eyes to stay on Kurt. Karofsky wants to do whatever it takes to help him recover, but Kurt doesn't want his help. Even if he needs it.

"Look Karofsky," Kurt angrily begins, "thank you for helping me after you locker checked me for the _hundredth_ time, but I don't really want to have a heart-to-heart talk with an unstable closeted jerk!"

Karofsky just stares at Kurt. The words hurt him, but he knew they were coming.

Kurt rights himself and starts to get up. But a new, more vicious wave of dizziness stops him mid-stance and turns into a full-blown dizziness attack of sorts. His vision clouded with spots, Kurt starts to come crashing back down to the injury bench when he feels Karofsky's lightning quick response. Karofsky places his strong hands on each of Kurt's biceps, guiding him back down to the bench. Because Kurt is falling and because Karofsky is in protector mode, he places Kurt right beside him, thighs touching.

Kurt is panting, desperately trying to catch his breath and involuntarily, Karofsky gently rubs Kurt's arms, soothing him. Kurt is still dazed, panting now only slightly, as he looks up into Karofsky's eyes. There's no sadness anymore – just concern in Karofsky's eyes. He keeps his steadying hands on Kurt's arms even though Kurt by now has basically recovered.

Kurt's breathing returns to normal and he blinks a few times, making sure there are no dizzying symptoms.

"Thank you." Kurt whispers.

Karofsky nods.

The two boys stare at each other. Karofsky hasn't removed his arms, something Kurt is mindlessly grateful for. No real thoughts pass between the boys. They simply stare at each other. Finally, Karofsky tentatively, slowly removes his arms, placing them back on his lap. Kurt looks away, knowing he can't go anywhere right now. He's afraid to get up, but isn't scared that he's in the care of his terribly feared bully.

Karofsky quickly looks Kurt over, making sure he's alright. Kurt turns and watches him do this, with a confused expression on his face.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt asks in almost a whisper.

Karofsky stops and looks up at Kurt. There are no more emotions in Karofsky's face. He has decided what he has to do. He cannot see Kurt hurt anymore, especially having witnessed just how badly he has hurt Kurt. That kind of emotional damage has to happen over time and Karofsky knows this. In short, Karofsky is taking responsibility for his actions.

"Kurt….I….." Karofsky stammers over how to talk. How do you apologize for terrorizing a fellow gay guy? How do you ask for forgiveness? What happens after that? Will Kurt forgive him?

Kurt, surprising himself, patiently waits.

Karofsky's strength begins to falter. He starts to shake and can't stop one tear streaming down his face.

"I'm s-so frickin' sorr-ry, Kurt." Karofsky tearfully begins. Kurt's eyes widen in shock. "I'm just so sorry for…what I did to you." Karofsky tears his eyes away from Kurt and stares into his hands. His body slumps, crumbling in on itself.

"Are…are you serious?" Kurt genuinely asks.

Karofsky slowly turns and gives Kurt the most open, heartfelt look he has ever given anyone. He knows he has to do this. He cannot be the bully anymore. He knows he's caused way too much damage to many people, especially Kurt, and he _will not_ be that person anymore. Not after seeing and _feeling _the damage he's caused.

"Absolutely, Kurt. I c-can't do this anymore." Karofsky replies almost tearfully.

Stunned, Kurt watches Karofsky. This totally unexpected move by Karofsky catches him off guard, but noting how sad and vulnerable Karofsky is right now, he decides to believe him. This is Kurt's chance at relative peace at William McKinley High School and he's not going to refuse it.

So, Kurt does what he does best. He forgives.

"I know. I know."

Karofsky's head shoots up at Kurt, a little smile forming on his face. Then, horrified at crying in front of Kurt, angrily wipes the tear away.

"Then, would you do me a favor?" Karofsky quietly asks.

"This is a strange time to ask _me_ for a favor, but go ahead. What is it?' Kurt responds.

Karofsky affectionately looks him for a moment before responding. He knows Kurt will understand his request without much explanation.

"Please call me David. That's my name. I don't want to be Karof…." And then, Dave stops. He can't continue. Besides, no further explanation is needed.

Kurt puts a little smile on his face.

"Of course, David."

Dave gives Kurt a big, broad, boyish smile. He's made headway with this beautiful, talented, angelic boy and if that's all he gets, then that's fine with him. But, of course, since he's made headway, he wants to push for a little more.

"Kurt," Dave eagerly begins, "I will never, _never_ hurt you again. I want you to take that for granted. I can't believe it ever started in the first place! It was never supposed to go that far! And that death threat! I _couldn't _kill you! Not you! I just wanted to reach out and stop whatever was going on and I will never do that again! I'll even stop others from hurting you too! I want you to know-"

"David!" Kurt interrupts, "Stop."

Dave stopped his frantic rambling, looking at Kurt with a confused expression on his face. Then, he became apologetic – again.

"S-sorry." Dave mumbles.

Kurt smiled. He never anticipated his day to be like this. He was a zombie throughout most of the day. Concerned friends, like Mercedes and Rachel, tried to get Kurt to talk, but Kurt was beyond reproach at that point. Finn kept his eye on Kurt at home and school. But he couldn't watch Kurt at school as much as he wanted.

The daily torment had pushed Kurt beyond his limits to deal and his brain had shut down. But this long-winded revelation and apology from Karof-, Dave, had done wonders and Kurt was beginning to come back to his old self.

"But David," Kurt began. Dave faced Kurt, giving him his full attention. "We have a lot of talking to do."

David nodded.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave stopped nodding, paused, and started nodding again.

Kurt mimicked Dave, with a little smile on his face.

Dave smiled and looked away, completely embarrassed by his actions.

Then, there they were – two boys with the beginnings of an awkward conversation and subsequent truce forthcoming, sitting side-by-side, waiting for somebody to begin. The injury bench was wooden and would eventually become uncomfortable in the slightly dark locker room.

The lighting was strange. Dave found himself looking upwards towards the lights. Fluorescent bulbs sat in ordinary lamps, suspended on cords wired to the ceiling. You'd think the bright red of the room would illuminate the orangey-yellow light to a brighter glow, but the room had a strange, shadowy quality to it.

The locker room was also The Locker Room – just four rows over is where Dave revealed his homosexuality in a heated, passionate, wild, angry, torrent of emotions that exploded in the worst way possible towards Kurt. Dave was ashamed.

Dave returned his gaze to Kurt. Kurt had recovered completely from his physical collapse and was looking around the room too. Dave couldn't help but notice that even with Kurt's paler-than-normal complexion and disheveled hair, Kurt was really cute. Dave really looked at Kurt. Kurt's posture was perfect and his left leg was swung over his right, at the knee, his foot circling counterclockwise. His lips were pursed and he curled his head down in an attempt to relax Dave to start talking.

_God he's prissy. _

Dave smiled. Kurt didn't.

"OK," Dave suddenly began, "I'll start."

Dave half turned to Kurt as Kurt did the same. Dave looked at Kurt for just an instant, a kind of panic starting to set in.

"Would you like some water?" Dave asked nervously.

A little smile curled on Kurt's lips as Kurt regarded Dave. Seconds passed before Kurt finally placed his hand on top of Dave's.

Dave's eyes bulged as he watched Kurt's so, so soft hand on top of Dave's. Almost instantly, waves of relaxation engulfed Dave and he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming normal. Dave was in a state of bliss and relaxation. This didn't happen to Dave very often.

Kurt watched all of this. He was amazed at Dave's transformation just with the touch of a hand. He studied Dave's relaxation, astounded by the little twitches in Dave's face as further easing settled. Kurt was pretty pleased with himself and he should've been. Kurt had seemingly tamed the wild beast.

For the last ten minutes, Kurt had begun the transformation back to the Kurt Hummel many people knew and loved, and Dave had begun his own transformation from feared bully to…..well, Kurt didn't really know what yet. But his own adjustment back to his old self would take more time, as Dave's would too. Everything has a starting point and as Kurt waited for Dave to continue, he bargained with himself that this was the right thing to do for both boys. He thought this was win/win – stop the bullying, gain an ally. It could happen. It could work.

Dave then came back to his senses and nervously looked at Kurt and chuckled.

"Sorry. I guess I needed that." Dave boyishly admitted.

Kurt liked this calmer, almost thoughtful boy in front of him. It was Karofsky he feared. He just had his doubts as to who was in front of him in that moment. So, Kurt decided to take the bull by the horns.

"David," Kurt began autocratically, as Dave gave Kurt his full attention, "Karofsky must go away."

Dave sadly looked away.

"I know." Dave softly began, "Look, it was never-"

"No, _you _look!" Kurt suddenly yelled. Dave cringed a little at Kurt's volume, but knew he deserved it. And he did.

"Outfit after outfit has been ruined. You don't care if it's Marc Jacobs or Dolce And Gobbana or _Target!_ You have cost me so much in outfits," and when Dave tried to interrupt, potentially offering money to Kurt for the slushied clothes, Kurt held his hand up, "and I'm not talking monetarily."

Kurt paused, taking a breath. Dave watched. He couldn't take his eyes of Kurt if he tried.

"Slushies hurt. They're a sudden blast of ice cold that stings badly. The dye can sting worse. I always, _always David Karofsky_, have to have backup clothes in my locker because of you and Azimio and anyone else who _wants to fuck with me!_" Kurt was screeching by the end.

Dave just stared at Kurt. He had never heard Kurt swear and the "F" word sounded odd coming out of Kurt's mouth. But oddly enough, tears were the furthest things in Dave's mind. Instead, he was watching Kurt. Studying Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Dave was in awe of Kurt Hummel.

"This is the longest we've ever had a conversation." Dave said quietly.

Kurt huffed in frustration, sitting back down on the injury bench, but a little further away from Dave.

"Well, hip-hip hooray!" Kurt said sarcastically.

Dave looked down for a moment then right back up at Kurt. Kurt had a curious, pensive expression on his face. Dave noticed that Kurt looked like he had more to say, but was hesitant and maybe even afraid. Dave had to remedy that right now.

"Kurt, if you have more to say, say it. You need to say it and I won't hurt you in any way." Dave said softly, encouragingly.

Kurt looked at Dave. He practically studied Dave. He had no idea if Dave was telling the truth, but the situation had presented itself. So, Kurt took it.

"Bruises, David," Kurt began nastily, "bruises hurt. I probably have some from today's locker check. They _hurt_ David. Your body could handle them much better than mine, but they still hurt, don't they?! _Don't ever do that again!"_ Kurt screamed.

Dave was awestruck into silence. He looked away very briefly before again looking back at Kurt. This pattern of looking away and looking back again was becoming a habit for Dave.

Suddenly, Kurt lunged to Dave's hand and held it tightly.

"Please…" Kurt softly begged, his eyes just hinting at getting watery.

This was something Dave couldn't handle. Kurt was being gentle with him, demandingly pleading with him, and almost in tears. Dave's inclination was to run away, but he knew that would only delay the inevitable. No, this was the time to face his actions and he knew he may never get another chance.

"OK," Dave began gently, "I will never locker check or hurt you again."

Kurt blinked, stunned. His eyes widened and he slowly backed up and away from Dave. He never took his eyes off Dave, as Dave's eyes started to show confusion. Kurt backed up until he was almost to the end of the bench, a good four or five feet away from Dave.

"You mean…that?" Kurt whispered, hoping that it was the truth. Hoping that he could trust Dave's answer. Hoping what that answer might be. Hoping to end all the bullying. Just…hoping.

Dave sat up straighter and cleared his throat. His eyes went from big softie to intense. Dave bored holes into Kurt's dumbfounded eyes.

"Absolutely. I will never hurt you again."

Kurt burst into tears for just an instant before regaining composure. What he had hoped for, for nearly a year, was potentially coming true. He looked away, wiping his face quickly, straightening his clothes, fixing his hair, re-wiping his face. And when he looked back at Dave, he saw that Dave hadn't changed his facial expression, still staring at Kurt with a clear intention. This was Dave's way of telling the truth. However, Kurt knew that trust was earned and he wanted to believe what Dave so firmly said, but….

"OK. Thank you Dav-"

"And I will stop others from hurting you too." Dave said resolutely.

"What?" Kurt asked, almost beaming with joy. "How? You can't be everywhere at once."

Dave relaxed his posture, a tongue-in-cheek grin forming on his face.

"Once word gets out not to mess with you, and people realize they'll have to mess with me instead, you'll be fine."

Kurt was speechless. He scooted closer on the bench until he was about a foot away from Dave. Dave simply turned his head, still with that cocky expression.

"Dave, listen to me. This is a bad idea." Kurt said firmly.

"Why?" Dave asked confused.

Kurt looked away for an instant before returning to Dave's confused, yet slightly still cocky face.

"If people see you defending me, won't that mean outing yourself?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Dave thought for a moment, looking at any of the identical red lockers in the room. He hadn't really considered this before. In fact, he never considered stopping the bullying. But Dave had a quick, analytical mind and it didn't take long for him to come to a resolution. Smiling, he turned back to Kurt.

"Remember the expulsion?" Dave began, and Kurt nodded. "I have to look out for you as terms of my return."

"That was never part of…." Kurt replied, but stopped.

As he was looking away, absorbing the words Dave said, a little smile crept on Dave's face. He was watching Kurt get it. Soon, Kurt understood the little ploy in Dave's mind and looked back at Dave.

Dave's smile was infectious evidently. Kurt started to smile too. Two boys, heated enemies for soooo long, were smiling at each other. Relief was flooding their minds and soon laughter filled the room. Smooth, wonderful, honest laughter as two boys reached a kind of understanding. But then, laughter turned into hysterics. Dave was doubled over and Kurt had fallen back on his elbows. Both boys were covering their mouths, cackling at absolutely nothing. No joke, no riddle solved, no humorous situation – just two boys who had reached a kind of peace within themselves, giddy with relief.

Gradually, the laughter began to die. Chuckling Dave and slightly giggling Kurt returned to their normal positions on the bench. Soon, laughter came to an end and Dave and Kurt looked at each other, both with little smiles on their faces.

"It feels good to just talk to you." Dave admitted.

"Yes, it does feel good." Kurt quietly confirmed.

They were still looking at each other, little smiles on their faces. A truce and the beginnings of trust were formed and both boys were eager to keep it going.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

Kurt sat up straight, indicating he had a serious question.

"Why the change of heart?"

Dave looked at him confused.

"I mean, I know you said you didn't want to hurt me anymore and now you want to…protect me."

Dave nodded.

"But why now? What changed?"

Dave frowned, looking at the floor.

"Kurt," Dave began, "for so long, I almost looked at you as if you weren't human. I…" Dave struggled for words, rubbing his beefy hands together as Kurt patiently watched, "it wasn't until today that I saw the damage I was doing. It changed me. It …effected me."

Kurt scooted closer to Dave. Dave took all this in and waited until Kurt was where he wanted to be. Kurt settled about a foot away from Dave, sitting like he was – his feet over the edge of the bench, hands on either side of the bench for balance. Kurt noticed that their hands were only inches apart.

"It's probably a coincidence", Dave started again, almost painfully, "but I'm slowly coming to terms with …_that_ side of my life."

Kurt of course knew what he was talking about, but chose not to interrupt him.

"I've looked up some things online on my laptop." Dave said.

Kurt simply continued watching Dave, waiting, fascinated by hearing a conversation like this for the first time in his life. Blaine hadn't opened up to him like this when he met him at Dalton. Kurt eagerly beckoned for Dave to continue.

"I looked up that PFLAG group," Dave began with a little smile, knowing Kurt would understand the reference, "and I looked up other things. Things like fashion, Broadway, gay terminology, rainbow flags, gay athletes, even gay porn."

Dave shied away from Kurt as he finished what he was saying, but Kurt wasn't fazed. Dave argued with himself how much he should reveal, but he wanted Kurt's trust. He wanted-, no he _needed_ an ally.

"For so long, I thought being gay meant you had to like fashion and Broadway, and I don't. It took me a while to see that there's a variety of gay people out there." Dave said.

Dave chuckled. "I bet if I were to be more…open, I'd be considered a bear cub."

Kurt chose this time to interrupt.

"Is that because you look like Yogi?" Kurt asked, genuinely.

But Dave loved the reference and wasn't offended at all.

"No. It has something to do with my build. I'm burly or…something." Dave answered.

Silence. Dave had said the most he'd ever said about the gay part of him. He was a bit overwhelmed and Kurt chose not to push him. He just quietly encouraged Dave to continue. But Dave just stared at him.

_I don't know how to proceed, Kurt._

Kurt studied Dave, trying to figure out what was going on in David Karofsky's head. Kurt couldn't stand the silence any longer and chose to talk.

"Could I ask you a question?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Of course." Dave said, turning back to Kurt.

"Do you want to get married?"

The question floored Dave. He wasn't expecting this at all. Dave didn't hide his surprise either.

"Well…that's…um…" Dave struggled and finally smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I know so far eleven states have legalized gay marriage and more states are falling in line with it. I wouldn't doubt it becomes a Federal right and is recognized throughout the world someday."

Kurt was amazed.

"David, I had no idea you would answer that way!" Kurt said, smiling.

Dave dropped his head a little, a cute little embarrassed smile on his face. Kurt couldn't help noticing how sweet Dave could be, when Karofsky was gone. Kurt liked Dave – at least, he liked him right now, too keenly aware that Karofsky could reappear at any moment. But as it stood, Dave was here and Kurt was very comfortable with him.

"Well, I don't get to talk like this very much. I mean, nobody besides you and that Bland guy know that I'm….." Dave halted. Kurt smiled even broader and encouraged Dave with his eyes. But Dave wouldn't budge.

"Say it…" Kurt whispered.

Dave looked at Kurt, with a boyish fear in his eyes. Kurt knew what to do – he clasped Dave's hand again, but this time he stroked his thumb over Dave's thick, meaty hand. Dave's eyes never left Kurt's and he held onto that gaze for dear life. He knew he had to say it. He could do it. He _had to._

_I can do this._

"I'm gay." Dave quickly blurted. His eyes bulged as did Kurt's. Kurt's smile changed into a sympathetic, warm glow that helped Dave's own bursting heart. Dave smiled, the years of hate and oppression blowing off his shoulders and arms.

Dave closed his eyes for a moment, opening them back up with Kurt's warm smile in front of him.

Dave smiled.

"Thank you Kurt." Dave said genuinely.

"Anytime, Dave." Kurt answered.

But Dave gave Kurt a questioning look with that response.

"D-do you mean that?" Dave asked.

"What?"

"Anytime? C-can I talk to you anytime about…this? Or other things?" Dave bashfully asked. Dave's boyish approach to this oh so heavy topic just warmed Kurt's heart.

Kurt took a moment to sit up straighter, tightening his grip on Dave's hand as Dave gripped back on Kurt's hand. Kurt knew what his answer had to be and he briefly considered whether Dave was worth it. This boy, who was a fierce bully, then a closeted _fiercer_ bully, only to have revealed that he was just as scared and alone as Kurt was, _could_ become an ally. Maybe even a friend.

So, Kurt did what others had come to learn about him. He would be supportive, forgiving, and helpful. He resolutely answered Dave's question, with loving, supportive, even passionate thoughts of a peaceful future.

"Yes."

.


	5. Chapter 5

FINAL chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! By the way, "The Stone Boy" is an incredible movie from 1984. It stars Robert DuVall, Glenn Close, and Linda Hamilton. It's grueling to watch, but beautiful. I recommend it.

.

* * *

Dave smiled. He was looking at Kurt. Kurt was smiling and looking back at Dave. A truce was reached. Dave, no longer interested in becoming a monster closeted bully and transforming into a more confident, albeit still closeted, man was in the works. Kurt couldn't have been more proud of him.

The air in the locker room was different. Kurt was sitting up straighter and Dave was beaming with a boyish pride. The cute boys were so happy!

Then, Dave's smile began to fade. Kurt stared at him, a little questioning look on his face. Gradually, Dave's smile was gone and his head bowed. Kurt now was very concerned.

"Dave?" Kurt gently asked.

Dave said nothing. For the moment, at least. Dave was having an inner battle and was slowly losing it. Kurt scooted even closer.

Dave started to cry. Kurt was torn. He never, ever considered having to console his bully (_former bully_, Kurt suddenly thought), but so much progress had been made in the last twenty minutes that he didn't want it to go away. And it was slipping.

Kurt placed a gentle hand on Dave's broad shoulder. That was a mistake.

Floodgates of tears poured out of Dave's eyes. Shaking, Dave started to wobble back and forth, like a little kid. Kurt was nearly in tears.

Slowly, Dave lifted his head. Oh, the pain in those eyes! Kurt didn't understand.

"Dave?" Kurt gently asked, again.

Dave tried his best to pull himself back together and was ever so slowly winning the battle. He angrily wiped his letterman arm across his eyes, embarrassed that he was crying in front of Kurt. But Dave was coming to the realization that if he was going to cry in front of anyone, it would be Kurt.

"Kuuurt…." Dave cried out.

Kurt absolutely hated what he was seeing. He scooted even closer and tried to pull Dave towards him a little. Dave refused. So, Kurt scooted even closer, placing his other hand on Dave's other shoulder. Still, Dave didn't budge. It was as if Dave was refusing to be held by Kurt.

Kurt took it all in stride. He was providing support for…..well, he didn't know what Dave was to him in that moment. Was Dave an ally? A confidant? A…friend?

Kurt waited. Finally, Dave was able to speak.

"Oh Kurt," Dave pathetically began, "I've hurt you and soooo many people."

Kurt sighed. This was an undeniable fact. Dave's bullying ways as "Karofsky" couldn't be overshadowed. Dave had a lot of work to do to repair his image and obtain forgiveness. Especially from the glee club.

"This guilt…." Dave croaked.

Kurt bowed his head a little, knowing what he would have to say. He quickly looked up at Dave, seeing his head bowed a little. Kurt gently yet firmly moved one of his hands off Dave's shoulders to his chin, raising his head. Kurt looked into Dave's eyes. At this closeness, Kurt realized that Dave's eyes were hazel. Dave realized how blue and beautiful Kurt's eyes were. Dave was so torn. He had always thought Kurt was beautiful and he hated it. But in that moment, Dave was becoming calmer and calmer, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Dave," Kurt quietly began, "there comes a time when we _all_ have to forgive ourselves for the things we've done."

Kurt stopped for a brief second, making sure Dave was absorbing what he was saying. Forgiving one's self was something Dave hadn't considered possible.

"Do you think I'm innocent?" Kurt asked.

Dave said nothing.

"I'm not. While you _used_ to use locker checks, slushies, and the Fury," Kurt began with a little smile, returned by Dave's cute little embarrassed smile, "I used words. And some actions. I have said very nasty things to people I either envied or hated. Plus, I arranged for a bad makeover for Rachel Berry!" Kurt then laughed.

Dave didn't quite get it, but realized it was a confession of sorts and politely chuckled back.

Dave briefly nodded. He loved that he could have a conversation like this with anyone. He didn't have this kind of relationship with his parents, Azimio, or…anyone. But he was having it with Kurt and he would do anything to secure these conversations in the future. Even so far as protecting Kurt.

"So…did you forgive yourself fully?" Dave genuinely asked.

Kurt thought for a few seconds before answering, never taking his eyes off Dave.

"Yes. But it took some time. It'll happen for you, Dave. _It will."_

And with that intense end statement, Dave began to break down again. Then, Dave gave in completely and fell into Kurt's arms. Kurt struggled for half a second, before repositioning himself to accommodate Dave's size and held him firmly. Dave cried and cried. Tears of anguish. Tears of fear. Tears of pain. Just…tears.

Dave realized he was gently being rocked. He had the distinct impression that Kurt's mom may have done this to him when he was very little. Dave didn't mind.

The two boys sat there for quite a while. Kurt holding Dave as Dave's tears ever so slowly dried up. Kurt couldn't let Dave go. Not yet.

There's something very comforting the first time you can talk about the fear and pain in your heart with someone you trust. When you're an angry, terrified teenager, this feels like you've hit the lottery. Dave realized this and was so grateful, but the guilt and fear in his heart wouldn't let him subside. Suddenly, Dave realized what he had to do.

Dave started humming the theme song from "The Stone Boy." Kurt immediately picked up on it and joined in. Two boys, humming a beautiful, sublime tune of sadness, hope, anger, fear…and love. The locker room reverberated the boy's humming and returned it with its emotionless walls, only to start back up with the boy's sweet purring. It was truly, wonderfully, beautiful.

.

.

Dave was walking into the school building the next day. He was a bit early and decided to head to the snack bar for an early morning doughnut and chocolate milk. Dave had a sweet tooth, after all, and most teenagers love chocolate milk. He had a little smile on his face too.

Soon after the half hour locker room conversation with Kurt, they said a few pleasantries, exchanged cell phone numbers, and parted company. Kurt gave Dave a few more positive affirmations as Dave did the same for Kurt, stating how the bullying would stop. Kurt smiled politely, not completely believing Dave, but wanted to nonetheless.

So, as Dave was walking into the snack bar, he noticed Kurt sitting with his best friend, Mercedes. Kurt, immaculately dressed as always, saw Dave, but didn't acknowledge him. The boys were in new territory and neither completely knew how to approach each other during the school day. Dave decided to make good on his word.

Politely, he waved to Kurt. Suddenly pleased, Dave was rewarded with a little eager wave and a smile from Kurt. God, Kurt's smile just warmed Dave's heart. He'd longed for this kind interaction with anyone, but Kurt especially. Dave and his best friend Azimio would only occasionally have little heart-to-heart conversations, but nothing about sexuality of course. Dave very closely avoided that subject.

Dave got in line for his unhealthy snack. He took his eyes off Kurt, studying the array of bear claws, filled sticks, and other in-nutritious breakfast items.

Suddenly, Dave heard a commotion. He looked and saw that one of the football guys was arguing with Mercedes. He briefly looked at Kurt, saw his concern, and bolted for them.

When he arrived, he saw Mercedes get up in Strando's face.

"Strando!" Dave growled.

Strando, who hated Dave, glared at Dave.

"What, Karofsky?"

"Leave her alone." Dave growled.

Strando looked at Dave like he was from another planet.

"Fuck off, Karofsky. This black heifer here was in my way and-"

Dave stalked his way over to Strando, stopping a mere inch from his face.

"Get out of here." Dave quietly said with a vicious fierceness to his voice.

Strando, momentarily confused, did his best to show no fear and lost. Strando slowly backed up, put his hands in the air as a meek surrender, and walked away.

Mercedes stared in shock at Dave.

"You 'K?" Dave asked.

Mercedes nodded, confused by Dave coming to her defense. Once Dave realized she was OK, he looked up at Kurt, only to realize that he was being studied, a soft, fond look on Kurt's face.

"Thank you, Dave." Kurt said with a little smile.

"I'm just keeping my word." Dave curtly said and immediately left. Dave wasn't ready to make himself vulnerable to McKinley High School's masses about his sexuality yet, especially in front of the only openly gay kid in school. But he wanted to do what he could to protect Kurt. And if that meant protecting Kurt's friends, so be it.

Soon, the first period bell rang and student life began. Dave left the snack bar, a broad smile on his face, without even buying his doughnut and chocolate milk. He had a lot of things to look forward to in his day. He knew Kurt's schedule by heart, thanks to months of bullying and, dare say it, a little stalking. He knew he had to make good on his word to Kurt to protect him and stop bullying. Hell, maybe he'd even approach somebody like Santana Lopez and Principal Figgins about an anti-bullying campaign.

But Dave was seeing hope. This was something he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. And he liked what he was seeing. Baby steps are, after all, baby steps.

Adjusting his strap on his satchel a little tighter, he turned down the hall, heading to his first period class. Dave couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted to.

.


End file.
